The present invention relates generally to a relay infrastructure, and more particularly to distributed dynamic sizing and load self-management for a relay infrastructure.
Relays have been deployed in enterprise networks to forward traffic and aid in endpoint management. Current deployments use a fix number of relays and have the following problems. An insufficient number of relays introduce throughput saturation, connection backlog, and packet loss when traffic volume is high. An excessive number of relays consume extra hardware and computing power than necessary and thus incur high deployment cost. Furthermore, network traffic is dynamic so that it is difficult to predetermine the number of relays to deploy; over time, relays may receive loads exceeding their processing capability.